1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool bit holder and, in particular, to a tool bit holder that can secure and release a tool bit quickly. Additionally, the user can operate the tool bit holder in one hand to secure and release the tool bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many situations, the user has to frequently change tool bits while working on a particular project. Often, the user is in a position where exchanging one tool bit for another is awkward, and it is usually required to use both hands to perform an exchange. Because of the awkwardness inherent in exchanging tool bits in such tool bit holders, the user's work is slowed.
Several tool bit holders have been designed to reduce the awkwardness inherent in exchanging tools in a tool bit holder. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,457,916 and 6,561,523 are examples. However, it is still desirable to provide a tool bit holder that has a simpler structure and includes components that can be assembled easily for the purpose of saving time and cost.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.